


Humanity's Finest Baker

by Lightstiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightstiel/pseuds/Lightstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Levi/Erwin Smith fluff. It's been a long day at work, and Erwin brought Levi home a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity's Finest Baker

           “I don’t think that this is how it works.”

           “Fuck you.”

           “Levi,” the larger man sighed, standing on the opposite side of the island, arms crossed and watching the slighter man intensely.

           “I will have you know I worked in a gourmet kitchen.”

           “You were a waiter.”

           “Who brought the food from the kitchen.”

           The comment wasn’t dignified with a response, and Erwin instead attempted reading the recipe upside down before it was snapped shut and removed from his sight.

           “Trade secrets,” Levi breathed, turning back to the floured mess that was his work area.

           “I’m surprised you let it get so dirty; I thought more of Humanity’s Finest Baker.”

           Levi turned to Erwin with dark eyes. “You threw it at me,” he growled.

           “Oh? I don’t remember.”

           “Of course you don’t,” he mumbled, returning to his ingredients with a lighter disposition.

          Erwin continued to watch the man’s work. Despite the flour mess, Levi’s tiny green apron was spotless. He had managed to dodge the worst of the attack, and promptly dusted any remaining ammo off of him.  His own apron, which Levi had conjured from the depth of his pantry, was not so lucky.

          “I think you would make an excellent Chef.” No response. Erwin watched two eggs lose their lives to the wet bowl.  “I would hire you.” A cup of buttermilk was added to other liquids, and Levi picked up a whisk and began beating them all together. “Or at least a good housewife.”

          “Is that a proposal?” Levi asked, eyebrow raised as he turned to add the liquid ingredients to the larger bowl of flour, and other elements that looked identical, on the island.

          “No, but it could be.”

          Erwin was given a hard look. The flour could have told him more than the slighter man’s face sometimes. And then his face was gone, taking the bowl with him and mixing the components together with a spatula on the opposite counter.

          “Is it going to taste good?”  He watched the contents of the bowl be poured into a pan. “Did you grease that?” Warm air from the oven rested on his face as the pan was slipped in. “Can I ice it?”

          “No.” Levi responded soundly, slipping out of the apron and throwing it up across the larger man’s shoulder. “I am going to go get a shower. You can clean up your mess. I will be checking it when I get back.”

          “Can I come with you?”

          “No. I won’t get clean if you come.”

          “But-“

          “You are needy today,” Levi commented, standing in the hallway leading out of the room.

          “It’s been a rough day.” Erwin said seriously, watching Levi’s back once again. He watched the muscles loosen through the thin, white dress shirt. One foot stepped back, turning with the other until they were facing one another. “Come sit with me, Levi.”

          Erwin placed the two aprons on the table before settling on the couch, and watching the other man expectantly. His movements were lethargic and calculated; every step distinct and exaggerated.

          “I didn’t realize it was a bad day for you. I wouldn’t have thrown the flour on you if I knew,” The blond man said slowly, carefully accepting the smaller man into his arms.

          “You don’t need to baby me. I’m a grown man,” Levi said, voice dangerously low. Erwin gave a soft laugh in response. “I guess that won’t stop you anyway.”

          “Probably not,” the other man replied,

          Levi let his head fall back onto the other man’s shoulder and let himself be held by the giant man.

          “I still think you should go see someone.”

          “It’s usually not this bad. I don’t like it, but it’s livable. Anyway, this isn’t about me. How was your day?”

          “Oluo and Petra are dead.”

          Levi broke out of Erwin’s arms just enough to turn around. “I’m so sorry,” he said, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders. “I liked them,” he added, dropping his gaze.

          “So did I. They were shot on the street during a drug raid this morning.”

          Erwin watched Levi search his brain for words. They were both bad at this. Levi especially.

          “I meant what I said earlier.”

          “About?” Levi looked up again, deep in his hard look there was confusion.

          “About you being a good housewife.”

          Levi could have laughed, “You just want me back in that apron.”

          “Maybe,” Erwin said, making eye contact.

          “I would make a terrible wife. I’m not very good at trying to appease…” Levi spoke,  avoiding the blonde’s gaze and trailing of at the sight of the little box in his partner’s hand.

          “Would you make a good husband?” Erwin prompted after a moment of Levi not reacting to the box.

          “I doubt it,” he replied quietly.

          Erwin sighed and opened the box himself, taking a cool slender finger from his shoulder, and slipping the ring on. Levi just looked at the simple, silver band, with a small embedded diamond.

          “Good thing I can be a good enough husband for both of us,” he forced the joke, worried now at Levi’s unresponsiveness. “Do you like it?” he questioned after a full minute of silence. He couldn’t see Levi’s face from this angle.

          Muscles were contracting all over the dark haired man’s body. He was so much smaller than himself that Erwin often forgot how solid he was; pure muscle kept perfectly sculpted. Levi’s fingers flexed so that he could clearly see the ring.

          And slowly, the hand closed into a fist.

          Erwin made a motion that could only be described as a flinch as he braced himself for what he thought would be a punch. Instead, Levi’s hand fell limply into the two of theirs lap and dry, cool lips found themselves on the light lines of Erwin’s forehead.

          “Yeah,” his low voice said lamely, his head falling into broad shoulders.

          “Yeah?”

          “Yeah.” Levi picked up his head and looked the man in the eyes.

          Jesus, was Levi going to cry? Erwin wasn’t cut out for this shit.

          “I was going to take you out to dinner tomorrow. Petra wanted to come. Oluo wanted to follow Petra. Hanji had decided that she was going to come and drag Mike along…” Levi let his head fall at Erwin’s words. “I figured this would be better,” he finished.

          “You just didn’t want me to say no in front of your friends.”

          Erwin chuckled darkly, “maybe.”

          “So do you want a wedding?”

          “No, I just want you to wear the ring and call it a day.”

          “I mean a big one. Do you want to wear a poofy white dress?”

           “Do you want me to?” Erwin raised his eyebrows seductively.

          “I’m not against the idea.”

          “Are you happy?”

          “With what?”

          “The current state of the national economy,” Erwin rolled his eyes and relaxed now, letting himself sink into their couch.

          “Not particularly. Have you seen the prices of wedding dresses these days?”

          “I think between the two of us we will be fine.”

           “Not if we let Hanji help plan it.”

          Erwin smiled, closing his eyes and pulling Levi deeper into his chest. “Are you happy?” He asked again.

          “I’d be happier if you cleaned all the flour in the kitchen.”

          “You seem so comfortable, I wouldn’t want to move you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the weight on his lap was gone. He opened his eyes to see Levi heading back down the hallway.

         “I’m going to change.”

          “Let’s go out to dinner tonight.”

          “If the kitchen is cleaned before I get down here.”

          “It will be,” he sighed, sinking back into the couch. He stayed there a second, until dry lips gently brushed his own.

          “I love you.”

          “Tell me that again over dinner tonight.” Levi rolled his eyes and disappeared back down the hallway, Erwin making sure he was completely gone before jumping up to clean his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this enough to want more chapters, I will happily write more if I get comments or messages. Otherwise, I hope you liked my dabble.


End file.
